


Comparing notes

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, M/M, over a pint, second hand embarssment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Mycroft and Sherlock out of town, Greg and John compare notes over a few pints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparing notes

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much entirely Stitchy's idea.

John knocked and stepped into Greg’s office. “Here’s that paperwork you’ve been looking for.”

Greg rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Do I even want to know how old it is?”

“It’s been around the flat a while, yeah,” John smiled. “But with Sherlock gone for the weekend I finally dug it up.”

“Yeah, I understand. Want to get a pint?”

John chuckled. “Since our Holmes’s are out of town?”

Greg rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re not supposed to know about that.”

“Yeah, well, I won’t go broadcasting it. Come on, let’s get that pint.”

Grabbing his coat, Greg led the way out. Before long they were at a pub not too close to the Met. They started off talking about work and cases but by the third round the conversation had turned to the Holmes brothers:

“So I walked in, and there’s Sherlock, starkers, with a couple eyeballs on the table and he’s trying to tell me it’s all an experiment. I asked him if nudity was really part of the lab safety manual.”

Greg laughed. “At least you can get yours naked. Mine waits until the last possible moment, and God forbid there’s a light on.”

“I’ve told Sherlock to lay off picking on him. Brothers,” John shook his head.

“Yeah. He eats when he’s stressed. And I don’t think Sherlock helps that too much.”

“At least yours eats. Sometimes I practically have to force Sherlock,” John finished off his pint. “I’ll get the next round.” He got up unsteadily and returned a few moments later with two more pints.

“Does yours snore?” asked John.

Greg laughed. “Terribly, when I can get the git to sleep.”

John laughed along. “Don’t tell me about getting him to sleep. And Sher...useless after he comes, just drops off to sleep. Only time he does it.”

“Oh I know. Mine is the same way, but he won’t sleep in the wet spot for anything.”

“I’d imagine not, the pretentious git.”

“Hey, there is more to Mycroft Holmes than very nice suits, I’ll have you know,” Greg wagged a finger at him. “And a magnificent arse,” he added thoughtfully.

John snorted. “They both have that going for them. Family genetics I suppose.”

Greg took a long pull. “Do the curtains match the drapes?”

John nearly spit out his drink. “What?”

Greg giggled. “Just...always wondered.”

John took a breath and regarded Greg. “He’s a bit more ginger down there.” It was a ridiculous question and a ridiculous conversation and John started giggling too.

“Oh Mycroft is going to kill me,” muttered Greg, regarding his glass.

John leaned closer. “There’s this thing Sherlock does with his tongue…” he shivered at the memory.

Greg grinned. “Mycroft too, it’s pretty amazing. And when he comes, sometimes he shouts in another language. What kind of posh git comes in Swahili?”

“Those boys and their tongues,” said John, starting to giggle again. “Yours bottoms?”

“Usually,” admitted Greg. “He’s so uptight, and we get together so rarely.”

“Ah see, I can’t barely get two hours without Sherlock at least texting me. He’s been unusually quiet this trip.”

“Probably Mycroft has him on a short leash, without his minder.” Greg stood up to get more drinks.

“Oi, I’m not just his minder,” growled John.

“All I know is he’s a lot better when you’re around.” Greg got them two more and looked at his glass. “How many is this?”

“I’ve no idea,” John threw his back. He’d probably have a headache in the morning; right now he didn’t care.

Greg leaned over to tell him something else. Neither of them noticed the door of the pub opening until Greg raised his head at the sound of the umbrella on the floor. He grinned at Mycroft, Sherlock standing just behind him, looking somewhere between amused and put out. “You’re back early!” grinned Greg.

Mycroft’s lip curled. “Really? I cannot leave you alone for a day, Gregory.”

“Oh sod off, just having a pint.” Greg got to his feet and moved towards him. John was grinning. “Greg tells me you can do this thing with your tongue?”

Mycroft looked disgusted as he took Greg’s arm and steered him towards the door. Greg shook him off. “Hey, I can have a drink with John. Not like you call me more than once a week or two.”

“We are not having this discussion here. Please, Gregory.”

John waved at Greg and got up himself. “S’alright, I’ll see you around.”  He leaned a bit on Sherlock.

“Good night,” said Mycroft icily, then they were gone. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “Come on, let’s go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
